


Dragons, Princes, Scoundrels

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, Dragons, Eggs, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Loke takes on a simple job: watching over a dragon egg. Unsurprisingly, chaos and shenanigans ensue.





	Dragons, Princes, Scoundrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Loke announces his endeavor with the same enthusiasm he usually reserves for chasing women. Confidence is not enough to win over the prospective parents and interviewers. Gajeel's expression dares him to try and find something amusing over his wearing a baby carrier. A coffee cup with metal scraps sits beside Wendy's empty mug. 

“Have you ever watched a dragon egg?” Again, she reaches for the wrong cup. “I know how absurd the question is, but Carla insisted we ask the important questions. Lily also wants someone qualified to watch over the egg.”

“Lily has other intentions.” Gajeel scoffs. “Look, we’re going crazy from being in the house waiting for this thing to hatch. Let us have a final mission together without taking our whelp everywhere.” 

Wendy somehow calms him down with just a touch on his forearm. “I've completed my nesting process, really. A final mission will allow us to spend time together and secure some extra jewels. Carla and Lily will be joining us for the job since their work has been limited.” 

How difficult can it be to care for some egg, right? Loke gives them what he believes to be a dazzling grin and extends his hand. 

“I am here to provide my services,” he promises. “Lucy is taking personal time for her writing, during which we cannot disturb her, meaning I am free. Come on, we have to get you packed up and out the door!” 

Loke knows how to pack and put people on the road. Virgo has trained him well as Lucy usually requests their help when Erza takes on a mission. Getting two people with far less luggage and traveling companions should not require as much work. 

Instructions and schedules have been laminated and plastered on every available surface for his viewing, but she takes him through again just in case he misread something. Bottles are frozen with substances he would rather not have identified. A rocking chair and carrier are to be used as much as he can. Finally, with severe reluctance, Gajeel removes the carrier and gives their egg over to him, leaning in to give it a quick kiss. 

“Never share that with anyone otherwise Lucy will be down a celestial spirit,” he says. “Do you have everything, Wendy?”

Carla tosses him an exasperated look as though he has the power to hurry them up. Lily has already given up and moved outside to wait for them. Wendy tugs his arms until she can repeat the same gesture as her partner, lingering long enough to give Loke a reassuring smile. 

“We’ll be back soon,” she promises. “Loke will watch over you until we return, okay? We trust him. You're welcome to anything in our pantry and no need to worry about replacing it. Come on, we better hurry otherwise Carla and Lily will take off without us.” 

Loke sees them off with promises that everything will be fine, waiting for them to disappear before he goes back inside. 

“I'll be acting as your handsome prince until further notice.” Loke tears a schedule from the wall. “First on the schedule is: bath time? I'm scared to know what happened to make you need a bath but it is whatever you desire.”

-

Caring for any creature is demanding. Caring for a dragon egg is boring and tedious. Even a previously fun task, settling into the rocking chair where he's expected to give fifteen minutes becomes dull. Granted, he has watched everything on television and the other celestial spirits have asked he quit bothering them. 

With each movement, the chair elicits a horrid squeal. Some documentary on obscure competitions and events further slow the rocking chair when he hears the dry narration. 

In truth, he intends on staying awake. Except, he's been following the schedule with little time off and the apartment is warmed just right. Loke drifts off somewhere between commercials with the egg unsupported in his lap and glasses askew. It could and really should be a power nap. Five minutes stretches longer and longer until he's being shaken and threatened with slaps. 

“Hey, no need for such force,” Loke bats away the strange hands and fixes his glasses. “A kiss would have woken me up, Freed. You really should pay more attention to stories and how to properly awaken someone from slumber.”

Freeds cheeks color, horrified by the mere suggestion. “Where is the egg?” 

“I have the egg right here. Look, missing one little thing is not going to be a big deal, right? I followed the schedule perfectly otherwise.” 

“I don't appreciate you playing a joke, especially one which is not funny.” Freed appears ready to have a stroke and it would be funny under other circumstances to see him in such a tizzy. “Now, where is the egg? It is highly important to follow the schedule and you don't have it.” 

Loke drops a hand to his lap, prepared to object when he feels the shells poking his fingers. Jokes definitely aren't going to make the situation better, but he has no better option and offers up a wobbly smile. “I guess this is the right time for a handsome prince to come to the rescue?” 

Being a handsome prince does nothing when his sidekick is tearing through the house, terrified for what has happened to the hatchling. Gajeel and Wendy’s room is closed but without a towel stuffed against the door, he insists on searching and emerges as green as his hair. Loke watches him head for the kitchen sink and turns on the hot water. 

“I don't want to discuss what was seen in their room. I have always loved Wendy and enjoyed watching her as my ward, but I saw unspeakable things in her room which are not to be discussed again.” 

Loke checks the cabinets, frustration mounting. “How come you came over? Wendy didn't trust me completely or something?” 

Now, he finally has the decency to look embarrassed. “I needed time to accept her being with Gajeel and even more time to accept their desire to have a baby together. I have no difficulties admitting to being hurt because she chose someone else to look after her egg. Wendy gave the okay for me to come to check on them but was supposed to give a warning to prevent them from being frightened.” 

Really, no one could blame him for having difficulties when it came to accepting the couple. Even the seasoned wizards who had seen multiple things in their lifetime were uncertain how to react to the coupling. However, it was proved over and over he cared for Wendy and she provided him with stability, something he had previously never known. 

“Wendy loves you; never doubt it.” Freed raises a hand, shushing him. “Hey, we were having a moment here.” 

“Do you hear it?” 

Nesting apparently involves keeping their junk mail stacked on the table where it moves. Loke crouches down, grips the edges, and raises the pile to reveal a terrified whelp. Its scales are a dusty silver, tinged blue, he thinks when the light catches just right. Even with the poor lighting, there is no denying that it has Gajeel's eyes albeit much bigger. A shiver runs through its body as it opens its mouth in what he guesses is meant to be a frightening display. 

“I don't enjoy bossing around newborn anything but you listen here.” Loke risks giving its nose a poke. “You gave us a scare and do not get to be Mister or Miss High and Mighty, understood?” 

A snort frightens them both with the whelp practically falling off the table. Freed is hunched over with his hair covering his face and sticking to his lip. Just as he’s preparing to calm down, he is struck with another laugh. 

“I'm sorry,” he hasps. “I didn't expect them to have such a Wendy reaction and you even tried to lecture them. Come here, little one, I imagine that you must be starved.” 

Freed can't quite manage to contain his laughter as he hoists the whelp and puts them against his chest. No sooner does he have them against his chest does the whelp squirm until it nestles into his hair. Now, Loke is the one howling with laughter over the disgruntled expression. 

“Do you want some help washing them? Do we even know whether we have a boy or a girl?” Loke reaches for them just to receive another irritated hiss. “You are getting a bath tonight whether you want it or not. Look, you even got some stuff in his hair.” 

“We’re having a bath right now.” Freed puts a hand to his hair, effectively keeping the whelp in place. “Do you have any instructions on care for the hatched egg?” 

“I can probably find some, but first?” He wags his eyebrows, ignoring the scandalized look coming over his face. “I’m available to help you in the bath.” 

“You are a scoundrel.” 

“I prefer a prince.” 

“Scoundrel…”

**Author's Note:**

> I intended on this having more shipping feels, but it feels great having this in the fandom. 
> 
> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader! Thank you so much!


End file.
